Unnoticed Together
by vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: What happens when the 'Unnoticed Trio' finally get noticed by each other? Crappy summary; Fem!Canada x Prussia
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert had a problem. He had been to every bar with in a five mile radius, and still wasn't drunk. Not getting drunk wasn't his problem, no, it was the fact that nobody noticed him long enough to get drunk. Every bartender he met today completely ignored his existence, or if they did notice, it was never longer then a couple of beers.

_Stupid bartenders! I have been going to those bars for years now, how dare they not notice the awesome me? _Gilbert thought to himself. He had woken up that morning in a sour mood. First off, his annoying alarm clock went off way to early by his standards. After slapping the snooze button multiple times, Gilbert had decided to get out of bed and get ready. When he realized he was out of toothpaste and shampoo, he had given up on trying to look nice and just got dressed in some random clothes off his bedroom floor.

Down stairs his house mate and younger brother was cooking breakfast. "Hey zere little Bruder!" Gilbert called, knowing Ludwig hated being called 'little'. Oddly enough though, Ludwig didn't turn. Actually, he hadn't done anything, just continued to make breakfast as though nothing happened. "Ludwig? Hello, Bruder?" walking over and clapping Ludwig on his back, Gilbert got the younger nation's attention. Startled, Ludwig almost dropped a frying pan holding eggs. "Ah! Oh, good morning Bruder, I did not hear you come down." Ludwig slid the eggs on a plate, added some sausage and toast, and then handed it to Gilbert. Gilbert snorted.

"Yeah, noticed. You didn't even flinch when I said 'little Bruder'!" He tried to put off like he was mad, but really he was upset. Ludwig seemed to notice this and his gaze had softened. "I am sorry Bruder,"

"No it's fine. Thanks for the food."

Now, three or four hours later, Gilbert just wanted to get drunk and couldn't. _Ah, I'll just have to get used to it,_ he thought to himself while ruffling his soft, silver hair. Not really paying attention, the former Prussian nation tripped over something – or was it someone? "What zhe hell?!" Gilbert looked down to see a flash of very, very, dirty blond hair. Crouching down, Gilbert noticed that he had indeed tripped over a person. Confused, he pushed aside some of the hair to see a young woman's face, specifically Canada's face.

"Canada? What's she doing out here like this?" Gilbert unconsciously took in the woman's appearance: dirty blond hair tied in her trademark low pigtails, baggy stained pink shirt, and loose stained blue jeans. No shoes, Gilbert noticed with a grimace. As his gaze returned to the woman's face, he saw she was asleep – and her glasses were cracked. _Ah man, she looks like she been through hell. I'm taking her home._ With that thought in his head, Gilbert picked up Madeline – bridal style – and carried her, unnoticed, back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline woke with a screaming headache – which was quickly becoming normal for her. The first thing she wanted to do was to snuggle further into the soft blankets and fall back asleep. That was when she realized she was on something soft and not the hard concrete sidewalk she originally laid down. Madeline sat straight up and bashed her head on – what? A ceiling? Thankfully, her glasses were still on so she could see her surroundings; the room could only be described as typical collage-age guy's room.

'Maple! I've been kidnapped!' She thought to herself. Suddenly loud crashes sounded, though it was muffled. After climbing slowly out of the loft bed – that would explain the head bashing – she followed the noises.

Madeline peeked her head slowly around the corner to see a silverette be-bopping around, cooking. Wait, silver hair? "Prussia?" she said in barley a whisper. None the less though, the man spun around to face her. Prussia it was indeed.

"Oh! Hallo, good to see you are avake!" Prussia smiled.

"Where am I?" Again, she spoke in nothing but a whisper but still, he heard her.

"My house. I vas valking around and saw you passed out cold on the sidevalk. I brought you here figuring it vould be better for you." Gilbert motioned for her to sit at the table, which she did – albeit a little hesitantly. Gilbert then slid a plate of food in front of her, and sat down with his own plate. Madeline stared at the plate; how long had it been since she had a full meal? Not since what happened.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Maple! What did you say?" Canada asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked how you ended up on zhe streets,"

"Oh," Madeline shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hadn't told anyone what had happened and it had been a few months. "Well, you probably know that I was living with my family-"

"If you can call zhat a family," Gilbert interrupted with a snort. Yes, he knew about her 'family'. Arthur, Francis, and Alfred totally ignored Madeline almost all the time. He had a sinking feeling he knew what happened.

"Right anyway, one I went out shopping for my cereal, and the door was locked. I knocked and knocked but no one answered." She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her shirt hem. Gilbert knew it; she was forgotten and locked out.

"Oh," was the only reply Prussia could muster. He had finished the lunch he had made for the both of them, yet her plate remained untouched. "Are you going to finish?"

"No, but thank you."

"Alright," once the dishes were done, Gilbert turned to Madeline and told her to take a shower while drying his hands on a dish towel. What he didn't noticed was the small trail of tears sliding down her face.

"You can use vhatever's in zhere and I'll see vhat I can dig up for clothes."

"Oh, no you don't have to do that- " Madeline started, but Gilbert held up a hand. "It's fine, just go shower and relax."

Later, Madeline stepped out of the shower. She felt clean and healthy for the first time in awhile. After pawing around for her glasses, she noticed a pile of clothing by the sink. 'Prussia must have left them,' she thought. 'Interesting.' The first thing that she grabbed was an unopened pack of boxer-briefs. Her face went immediately scarlet as she opened the pack and put on a pair. Setting the rest aside, she grabbed next a pair of workout shorts with a drawstring. After that, she put on a plain black shirt and arranged her now clean hair back into the trade mark pigtails; the one curl happily bouncing in the air.

When Madeline came out from the bathroom, she saw Gilbert sitting on his couch an drinking a beer. "Glad to see zhe clothes fit." He commented.

"Yes thank you, though you didn't have to sacrifice these." She said and held up the remaining underwear.

"Ah, no it's fine. Feliciano bought zhem for me last Christmas but zhey vere a couple sizes to small." Gilbert laughed loudly, causing Madeline to flinch. She always forgot how loud the Prussian was.

"Hey thank you for all that you've done for me today and I'll just be on my way," Canada was cut off by shouting, "Nonsense! You can stay here as long as you need too. And besides, I've already called my eye doctor to see if we can get you some new glasses." Madeline felt her face heat up; nobody had ever done anything something like this for her. "N-no! That's not r-really necessary! It's just a small crack!"

"Canada, just let me do this for you. Please," Gilbert hung his head. "Prussia, are noticed much anymore?"

"No," Gilbert whispered in a broken voice. By reflex, Madeline leaned over and gave the elder nation a hug. By reflex of his own, Gilbert hugged back, almost crushing the Canadian. "I'm sorry Prussia,"

"Call me Gilbert. I'm not 'Prussia' anymore." Gilbert said, his voice muffled by Madeline's damp hair.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Madeline stayed with Ludwig and Gilbert. Occasionally though, Ludwig would forget about the other two. As Madeline was used to this, she would shrug it off and move on. Gilbert on the other hand was much different. She could see how much it hurt Gilbert every time his brother failed to remember him. Madeline felt so bad for him. _This is only the beginning too, _she thought, _It will only get worse._

That morning, Madeline was up and dressed before Gilbert's alarm clock went off. The two shared Gilbert's room – which he had cleaned up – her on the loft bed and him on the couch. She was dressed in Gilbert's old clothes again, a white T-shirt and to big cargo shorts; still no shoes. That was the reason she was awake though. The plan was for her and Gilbert to go out shopping for clothes.

_He's done so much for me,_ with that thought, the Canadian woman went about making her morning coffee; with maple syrup of course. After making her cuppa, Madeline leaned back against the island countertop; a smile gracing her features. Gilbert decided to make an appearance at that moment.

_Ah, she finally smiled,_ he thought as he leaned on the doorframe, a smile on his own face.

"Hallo Gilbert, you are avake early zhis morning." Gilbert jumped in surprise at his brother's voice. Hearing the commotion, Madeline turned with a small, "Maple!"

"Vhat vere you up too?" Ludwig went around Gilbert – still standing in the doorway – to get his morning coffee.

"I vas just vatching the maple syrup finally get some use! Kessesse!"

Madeline went crimson, "Eh?"

Ludwig had to stifle a chuckle at her reaction. "Everyone knows that you put maple syrup in your coffee Canada."

"Oh, r-right, of c-course,"

"Vell, just let me get some coffee, and ve'll head out, alright?" Gilbert asked, grabbing a mug for himself from the cabinet. "That's fine," the woman was still blushing but not as harshly as before. A comfortable silence settled between the three as they went about their breakfast routines. Germany broke the silence first.

"I vill be training Italy and Japan today, so do not vorry if I am home late."

"Zhat is fine. How are zhose guys' anyvay?" Gilbert asked, though he didn't expect his brother to choke on his coffee.

"Uggh, vell I suppose zhat Japan is fine."

"Vhat of Feli?"

"Vell,"

"Luddy!" Suddenly, Italy jumped up the stairs from Ludwig's basement bedroom – effectively cutting off Ludwig's sentence. Gilbert and Madeline simultaneously spit out their coffee: Gilbert from laughter and Madeline from shock.

"Mein Gott," The German nation groaned.

"Luddy, you weren't there when I woke up, I was worried about you, ve~"

"I am sorry Feli, I vas up early and did not vish to vake you." Ludwig hooked an arm around the small Italian's waist.

"Oh, okay!" Meanwhile, and older brother and Canadian woman looked on at the pair, slack jawed. Feliciano gave Ludwig a chaste kiss, "I'll go change!" Feli skipped back downstairs in one of Ludwig's shirts.

Once the Italian was gone, and awkward silence stretched in the kitchen. Gilbert started a slow clap, his smirk turning larger into a grin. "Congratulations, little Bruder."

"Ve did not do anyzhing dirty," Ludwig all but growled.

"I know, you finally found somezhing vorth keeping."

"J-Ja, I do. Danke Bruder." The brothers smiled and embraced each other. By now, Madeline had slipped out unnoticed. Now – standing in the doorway with a smile – Madeline understood what a family should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter may get a lil' emotional. And for reference, I do not hate any of the Hetalia characters. Just bare with me here. :/**

"No way! Gilbert, I'm not buying that!" Madeline screeched in embarrassment at the bra and panty set that Gilbert held. "It's nothing but strings!" They were in Victoria's Secret shopping for Madeline. Gilbert had dragged her – literally – saying since they could afford it, why not get it.

"Ah, fine, be zhat vay." Gilbert pouted and put the set back on the rack. "How about zhis one?" He held another set, this one royal blue lace.

"Better, but still no," Madeline blushed.

"Alright, alright; vhat style do you prefer, Maddie?" Gilbert stuck the set on the rack. "I don't know, some simple push ups; maybe a sports set." Madeline thought for a second, then, "Maddie?"

"Yeah, Maddie. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep saying 'Canada' or 'Madeline' all the time?" Gilbert had his tongue stuck out in concentration as he scanned rack after rack.

"Oh,"

"Ah! Perfect, vhat do you zhink?" A red cup and white lace straps push up set flashed into Madeline's vision. It had a small maple leaf charm in the center. She blushed and giggled, "Perfect,"

"Awesome!" Gilbert then proceeded to grab similar sets in different colors.

Hours later, when they were leaving the mall with their spoils, Gilbert and Madeline both heard soft sobbing next to the entrance. "Eh, do you hear that?" asked Madeline, stopping Gilbert in his tracks. "Hmm, yeah I do. Vhat do you zhink it is?"

"I don't know. Let's look for it." Gilbert started looking on the left while Madeline searched the right side. Madeline found the source first.

"Sealand? Is that you?"

"Go away!" came as a reply. _Yup, it's Sealand,_ she thought.

"Sealand what's wrong?" She moved to sit next to the boy who was hugging his knees to his chest.

"They forgot me! Stupid Sweden and Finland forgot me!" This brought on a new wave of tears from the boy.

"Hey vhat is going on?" Madeline and Peter both look up at Gilbert's appearance. Sealand dropped his head back to his knees.

"He says Sweden and Finland forgot about him."

"Vell, how long have you been here, Sealand?" Squatting down to the boy's level, Gilbert put his hand on Sealand's shoulder.

"Well," Peter sniffed, "I came here to buy some new shorts and I asked them to pick me up and they never did!" More sobs. _Poor kid,_ Madeline thought as she grabbed Peter in a hug; to which he returned and cried on her shoulder.

"What time were they supposed to pick you up sweetie?"

"Two hours ago!"

"Oh,"

"Mein Gott, zhose bastards! How do you forget a child?" After saying this, Gilbert stomped off mumbling. Seconds later he was on the phone.

"Come on Sealand, let's get you home," said Madeline, standing and pulling Sealand up with her. "I don't want to go home, I hate them," came the mumbled reply. Gilbert came up to the pair. "Zhose damn bastards! Neither of zhem apparently remembers 'Sealand'! Stupid people I svear!"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah Maddie?"

"He says he doesn't want to go home." Peter nodded into Madeline's side to emphasize her statement. Looking at the boy, Gilbert's glare softened. "Come on zhen, you can stay vith us."

"Really?" Peter looked at Gilbert.

"Ja, of course. You can be part of zhe awesome team!" With a large grin and sudden movement, Peter was in the air, being swung around by Gilbert. Looking on at the laughing pair, Madeline just giggled and gathered the semi-forgotten shopping bags.

"Come on guys, we have to get back before Ludwig does!"

"We're coming!"

That night when Ludwig came home – Feliciano in tow – Sealand was introduced. "Vhat's a Sealand?" That was a bad move, and it also earned Ludwig a kick to the knee and an annoyed, "I'm a country!"

"Oh, I know who you are!" That caused Feliciano and Peter to become instant friends.

"Bruder, Madeline, may I speak vith you in the kitchen?" Ludwig rubbed his now sore knee. "Ja,"

"Of course,"

"Vhat vere you zhinking, bringing him here?" Ludwig asked in a hissed whisper.

"Zhe kid vas forgotten, Bruder! How could I turn avay vhen he needed help?"

"It's true Ludwig. The boy himself said he was. When Gilbert called, no one said that they knew him." Madeline tried to keep things quiet; Sealand was only a wall away.

"I do not care! I can not support so many people in vone house!" It was easy to see that the situation was quickly becoming out of control. The kitchen only had one light on and the shadows were adding to how dangerous Ludwig looked. "I am tired of you bringing in 'forgotten' strays!"

"Zhey are not strays! Zhey are my friends!"

"Guys please," Madeline tried in vain.

"Vhatever you may call zhem, the boy cannot stay." Ludwig turned away to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Well then I'm leaving. I'm sorry Gilbert but I'm not going to be around your brother any longer." Madeline turned away and started towards the stairs. "Maddie, wait!" called Gilbert. He looked over to Ludwig, "You bastard!" Too little too late, Ludwig realized his mistake. _Mein Gott, vhat have I done?_ He thought.

Upstairs, Madeline was packing all her new clothes in random bags with tears in her eyes. When the door slammed open, she jumped but didn't turn.

"Maddie I am so sorry! Please do not leave!" Gilbert pleaded. It was clear in his voice that he meant it.

"I can't Gilbert, being forgotten I can handle but being called a stray isn't worth it!" the tears were falling freely now. She tried to wipe them away but they were replaced with fresh ones. "I will not purposely surround myself with people like that,"

"Please, Maddie! You are zhe only vone who remembers me completely, I couldn't stand it if you left."

"Then come with me. He hardly notices you around, so come with me. We can take Sealand with us and just go." She finally turned around, seeing Gilbert on his knees, head hung low.

"He is my Bruder, I can not abandon him like zhat," the statements come out more as a sob. Small arms wrapped around him, "Gilbert, don't you think that by forgetting you most times, he has already abandoned you first?" Madeline winced, she didn't mean for that to sound harsh.

"J-Ja, I guess you are right. We'll go." Gilbert looked up and smiled. It was a sad forced smile but Madeline thought it was a good sign.

When the pair was finished packing, they went down stairs to find Sealand; only to be greeted with a much different sight. Ludwig was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands while Feliciano patting him on the shoulder, trying t comfort him. Ludwig only waved him away.

"Sealand, where are you? We're leaving," the Canadian woman called out. Ludwig snapped his head up at the voice – scaring Feli.

"Gott, Madeline I am sorry I said zhose zhings! I truly do not mean zhem!"

"Forget it, Germany." Gilbert all but snarled.

"Bruder,"

"**No!**" Ludwig was shocked at the power in Gilbert's voice, but nodded his head in understanding.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, hiding behind Madeline.

"We are leaving." Gilbert answered. Without much more thought, the trio left the German nation's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry!** **It's been so long since I've updated this. And to Navy Marine 67, yes it was intended for the three main characters to be like a family. To everyone else, thanks for sticking with the story. Onward with your reading! **

One month; that was how long it had been since Gilbert, Madeline and Peter had left Ludwig's house. Thanks to Madeline's and Peter's country fortunes, the three were able to get a hotel room. Though, the one they were in currently was just not working. The room had two full sized beds, a small bathroom with a shower stall and toilet. The 'kitchen' was a tiny coffee pot, a microwave, a mini fridge, and a sink. The only thing that made it worse was how depressed Gilbert was for leaving his brother the way he did.

Most days he would just sit on his bed and stare and the small T.V. with no interest. Every night, Madeline would coax him to eat some of whatever take out meal that was for dinner that night. After getting him to eat she would shut off the T.V. and get Peter and Gilbert showered and into bed. One night she had had enough.

She slammed down the take out container, scaring Sealand who was sitting beside her. "Gilbert, look at me!" He looked; his eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them – showing signs that he wasn't sleeping as well as she thought.

"Vhat Maddie?"

At first the, the weariness of his voice shocked her; but the anger of his actions quickly came back. "Why are you still moping around, acting like the plague?"

"Maddie, please stop," Peter tried.

"Go out and play for awhile, sweetie." Madeline patted his hair and took his container from him. "But-"

"Just go!"

"Gott, Maddie! Zhere is no reason to start screaming at him!" Gilbert yelled, hearing Madeline snap at Peter finally broke his depression. "Well at lest I'm giving him some sort of interaction! Unlike you, who just sits around all damn day!"

"Vhat am I supposed to do?" By this point, Peter had snuck out and watching through the window. The scene before him, reminded him much of Sweden and Finland when they had issues. He watched as Gilbert and Madeline got in each others faces and where still screaming at each other. He was just glad that the hotel room was the only occupied one on the entire floor.

"Do you have any idea vhat its like to be forgotten by your own bruder?" Gilbert yelled before he really thought of what he said. Gilbert watched as Madeline's shoulders dropped and she backed away from him.

"Of course I do, or did you forget?" Madeline smiled sadly with tears in her eyes up at Gilbert. When she dropped her head into her hands, Gilbert shook off the shock and knelt before her. "Mein Gott Maddie, I am sorry! I did not mean zhat!"

Peter was still watching from the window when Gilbert gently pulled Madeline's hands from her face. She said something Peter didn't catch and tried in vain to pull her wrists free from Gilbert's grasp. When Gilbert hugged her and slowly rocked her back and forth with mumbling. Peter smiled, _sometimes people are so dense,_ he thought to himself.

Back inside, Gilbert had noticed that Madeline had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He smiled – just barley visible – and straightened her out on her bed and tucked her in. He called Peter back inside.

"Alight little man, time for bed."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Vhat?" Gilbert just about fell off his bed, "Vhat do you mean?"

"Oh man, hes an idiot," Peter mumbled and gave an eyeroll. Louder he said, "I said that you really like her, don't you?"

"Maddie? Vell yeah, as a friend-" Gilbert stuttered.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Peter sat by Madeline's feet with a knowing smirk.

"How can you tell?"

"Please, I'm a kid, not stupid." He scoffed, "Also, it doesn't take a genius to watch through a window."

Gilbert was stunned. He himself hadn't even realized the feelings he had for her. Peter's smirk only grew as he watched Gilbert in silence. _To easy,_ the boy thought. Over the last month, Peter studied the pair and their actions around each other. The way worry shone in Madeline's eyes when she tried to get Gilbert to do something.

How, every night, when Gilbert was asleep, Madeline would kneel beside him and pray for him. After she finished, she would stand and kiss his hairline and go to bed. Peter had been shocked the first night he watched her do it. Ever since then, Peter knew.

She loved him, he loved her, and neither of them knew it.

**What did ya'll think? Good, bad, let me know please. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such long wait! Wohoo summer break! I might post more often but with work we'll have to see. Onward with the story! **

_Ah! Winter! _Maddie thought to herself as she walked around town. Christmas was fast approaching, for which she was prepared. She had already bought presents for both Gilbert and Peter. As soon as December first hit, the already small apartment they had moved into, became smaller with the addition of a Christmas tree.

Gilbert and Peter had had a ball over decorating the tree. Madeline had just opted to sit on the small sofa; taking pictures and occasionally giving tips on were to put the decorations. Soon enough, Gil and Peter had gotten into an argument over who got to put up the tree topper.

_Flashback_

"I'm taller, so I should get to put it up," Gilbert whined.

"But you put up most of the ornaments; I should get to put it up!" Peter crossed his arms and pouted causing Maddie to giggle. Sighing, she stood. Sneaking over to the decorations box, she pulled out the topper. When it was clear that neither Gilbert nor Peter was paying attention, Maddie stuck the red star on top the tree. Peter was the first to notice her.

"Hey! No fair Maddie!" Peter pointed to the tree, causing Gilbert to look as well.

"Maddie so not awesome!"

"Oh, you'll get over it." Madeline laughed at the matching pouts she was given, and stuck her tongue out as she went into the kitchen for more hot chocolate.

_End Flashback_

Madeline smiled as she stepped in the post office. When they moved from the hotel to the apartment, Madeline had made sure to route all of the three's mail to one P.O. box. Upon opening the box, a flood of letters and junk mail fell out onto the floor. Madeline sighed and picked up the fallen mail and closed the box.

_Wow, there's actually a lot of mail today,_ she thought as she sifted through the pile. Going over to a metal table, she went through all the mail and separated it into three piles. One thing all the piles had in common was a letter invite to the next world meeting. Madeline rolled her eyes, _Like any of us would want to go to that, just to be ignored._

_Time skip: apartment_

"Gil, Peter, mail!" Maddie called as she walked into the apartment. White hair peeked up from the sofa as Gilbert sat up.

"Oh, mail! Gimme," Peter rushed her from behind, causing Maddie to fall – over the back of the sofa and into Gilbert's lap.

"Opps," giggled Peter as he ran off, an impish smirk on his face. _That little…_ Madeline's thought was cut short when Gilbert spoke, "Vell, new way of hand delivery?" he taunted.

"W-what? Ah no, P-Peter he-"

"I know I am just messing vith you, ja?" this was followed by his famous cackle, as Madeline rolled onto the floor, redder the one of Spain's tomatoes. "Jerk! Here's your mail," she laughed.

"Danke,"

"Maddie, I got some of your mail!" Jumping at the sound of Peter's voice, Madeline and Gilbert broke eye contact.

"Oh? Let me see, please?" The boy gave her the letter. As he passed by Gilbert, he threw a knowing smirk the albino's way, causing said albino to flush a light pink.

"It's... from France." Two heads snapped to look at Madeline.

"Vhat could zhat sick, slimy basturd vant?" Without a word, Madeline just handed Gilbert the letter in a daze.

_Dear Madeline,_

_Oh, I do hope this is your address and not some random persons. Anyway, please come home mon chere. We all miss you. I know what happened must have hurt you greatly, and we are so very sorry. Personally, as your papa, I am ashamed of myself for forgetting about my lovely daughter. Please return home._

_ Your loving Papa_

"Verdammit! Vhat zhe hell is zhis shit? Feel ashamed my ass! Zhat basturd!" Gilbert continued to mumble to his self while he stomped around, letter balled in his hand. Peter, was confused; when he tried to ask what the letter had said, Madeline just told him to go to his room.

"But why?" he quietly whined.

"Gilbert and I need to talk, alone." She mumbled and looked over to the still pacing Gilbert, now rambling in German.

"Alright, I've got homework anyways."

"Still? Peter, you know be- never mind, we'll talk about that later. Now go,"

"Fine."

With a small sigh, Madeline turned. Gilbert was now in the kitchen, angrily digging through the fridge – probably for a beer.

"Gil," Madeline tried.

" – thinks he can just walk – "

"Gil," this time louder.

" – who does he zhink he is?"

"Gilbert!" that got him; he stopped and whipped around to see Madeline up against the wall.

"Yes Maddie? Vhat's wrong?" Gilbert put down the beer he had found – maple to no ones surprise – and walked over to her. He took one of her hands in his own.

"Just ignore that letter."

"Huh?" the elder of the two was caught of guard. "Vhy?" Madeline didn't answer, just let her head fall back against the wall. Lifted his empty hand, Gilbert brushed away a silent tear on her face.

"Its just," she whispered, " I'm tired of the games."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"They totally forget me, then they turn around and do something like this," Sniffling, she gestured half heartedly to the crumpled letter on the floor. She threw a dry laugh, "Its kind of like whiplash, the way he acts."

"France,"

"Yes, though he is my papa, its always been this way. Back and forth. At least with him, there is always a slight remembrance." Another chuckle, "At lest I'll always have you two." Madeline slid down the wall until she was sitting against it, Gilbert followed, still holding her hand.

"Do not even joke about zhat, Madeline."

"What?"

"You know zhat we always be here for you," he hugged her, " Your 'papa' is nothing compared to Peter and I. We love you."

Madeline was in shock, but she returned the hug with all that she was, tears flowing freely down her face. "Thank you, thank you so much." She sniffled.

Before Gilbert could say anything though, a little body crashed into the group.

"Momma, are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes I'm – wait, 'momma'?"

"Yeah, you're like my momma. Is it alright for me to call you that?'

"Yes, a million times yes!" Madeline laughed and almost crushed her new 'son' with the force of her hug.

Gilbert just sat back on his haunches, a soft smile on his face. They now knew what it was like to have a true family.


	7. Chapter 7

I m so so so so sorry! It s been so long since I ve updated! Don t kill me please.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Ludwig groaned. Everything was quickly becoming a disaster. Gilbert had been gone for months now. Every call, every text were all ignored by the older brother. Ludwig was now sitting on his living room couch with a sleeping Feliciano beside him, quietly snoring.

"Vhat am I to do?" Ludwig asked himself out loud. He looked over to his little lover. Feli twitched some in his sleep, before shifting around. Sighing a bit, Ludwig picked up the smaller nation bridal style, and carried him to their shared room. After setting Feli in bed, Ludwig turned to put his pajamas on.

"Ve~ Luddy, what s going on?" Feli yawned, having been woken from being moved.

"Nozhing, I vas just bringing you down to bed."

"Oh, alright." Feliciano turned over on his side, wrapping himself in the deep blue comforter. Ludwig got into bed as well and opened his arms for Feli to crawl into them. "Do you think they re okay?"

"I hope so,"

The two finally fell asleep wrapped around each other.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Location skip _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"No! I don t wanna go to bed!" Peter shouted, jumping on his bed. His new Spider Man pajama bottoms where just a smidge too long for him tripped him on his last jump, causing him to land on the floor with a thump.

"Oof!"

"Peter, be more careful!"

"But Mama," Peter giggled. Madeline just huffed in response. "Peter, you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago. Why are you still up?" She was going to say more, but a pair of pale arms slithered around her waist; effectively stopping her mid breath.

"Geez Maddie, lighten up." Gilbert said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"G-Gil!" Madeline blushed a bright red at the sudden touch. This just caused Peter and Gilbert to burst out in laughter. "Let him stay up; if he can that is." Gilbert s tone was mocking and Peter bit at the bait.

"I will, I'll stay up all night!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh no you won't. We have plans tomorrow and I am not going to be dragging your tired butt around. Now, time for bed." Maddie detached herself from Gilbert's arm, missing said man's hurt expression.

"Fine," pouted Peter. Once he was all tucked in, Madeline went over to the door and hit the light.

"Good night Peter,"

"Night Mama, Papa."

"Night buddy," Gilbert closed the door. Out in the hall Madeline leaned up against the wall with a tired expression, "I thought he' d never get to sleep." She closed her eyes and sighed. Seconds later, she felt something against her cheek. Her eyes flew open at the touch. "Gil?"

"I vant to try somezhing," Madeline froze when Gil's lips touched her own. Seconds flew by, then she melted. One hand grabbed the back of Gilbert's head, the other found his shirt. Gilbert moaned lowly and used his free hand to grip her hip. They broke away panting.

"Maddie, I am s-"

"Don't apologize. I liked it." Madeline smiled. Gilbert stared at her, then gave a shy smile of his own, "Awesome,"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Location Skip_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Hey, has anyone felt something off around here?"

"Shut your trap Alfred, it's too late for your bothersome questions."

"Oh Arthur, be nicer to the boy." Francis, Arthur, and Alfred were sitting down in their living room relaxing for the night. Francis had to hide his shock. He would never have thought that Alfred would be perceptive enough to notice anything. He had known when Madeline left and went living in her own apartment. Hell, he even knew where the apartment was! Francis looked at Alfred, "Yes Alfred, you seem to be correct. Something is off around here."

"Right?" Alfred polished off his soda before crushing the can.

"I have no idea what you two are blabbering about. I am going to sleep." Arthur pulled himself off Francis' lap and went into the kitchen to rinse out his teacup. Only when he had walked up the stairs did the others talk again.

"Mon petit Alfred, I must be going to sleep as well." He stood and washed out his wine glass. As he was walking up the stairs, he heard Alfred talk to no one, "Yeah, I m going to find what it is."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Location Skip~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Berwald sighed as he unlocked his front door. He had just spent the whole day in meaningless meetings and was looking forward to a nice hot meal, a shower, and cuddling up with his wife in bed.

"Tino, I am home." He called. No sound greeted him which was odd in the usually loud house. "Tino?" he tried again, Losing his tie and dropping his briefcase, Berwald started to search the house. Supper wasn't done, it wasn't even started. Odd.

Walking down the hall, he noticed that a bucket of cleaning supplies on the bathroom counter and a vacuum outside one of the spare rooms. Tino was usually long done with cleaning at this hour. Berwald opened the door to the room, and saw two things at once. One, Tino was on the floor in tears, clutching a teddy bear; and two, many things in the room looking like they belong to a young boy.

"Tino, are you okay? What is all this?" Berwald asked as he sank down to his knees to hold his wife.

"What have we done?" Tino whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry**_**_that I haven't uploaded lately. School, work and chores bite. As always, no copyright intended. If you recognize it, it's not mine. Onwards!_**

_**Maddie P.O.V**_

"Again! Let's go again! Oh, please?"

"Yeah, zhat was awesome! Defiantly deserves another go." Peter jumped out from the roller coaster car while Gilbert helped me step over the edge.

"Can we go again, Mama? Please?" the young nation had resorted to bouncing on the balls of his feet as he begged. That cute little pout graced his features.

I sighed, "Alright, go ahead. I'm going to go sit over there." I pointed to a red metal bench.

"I'll go vith him." Gilbert placed a chaste kiss to my cheek then jogged to catch up with Peter, who had shot off to the end of the line.

I waved though neither of them noticed. Hearing my tummy rumble, I decided to roam over the the pretzel stand nearby. Having been to this particular theme park many times over the last few decades, I knew that this was the best place to get cinnamon and sugar soft pretzels. Best part about it, it was open all year round. Snow blanketed the ground, and frost covered every available surface.

"One large cinnamon and sugar soft pretzel please." I told the vender once I made it to the front of the line.

"Maddie?"

My head flew up at the sound of Alfred's voice. He stared back at me in shock. I cursed to myself, I had forgotten the he liked to work here every decade of so.

"Oh my god, Maddie! Where the hell have you been?"

"At home," It wasn't technically a lie, the apartment was most definitely my home now.

"Which one, because you sure as hell haven't been at the house." Uh oh, now he was mad. Taking off his apron, he jumped over the counter. He grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the bench, the one I should have stayed at.

"Explain to me where the hell you've been for the last two months!"

"Alfred, I left. You morons locked me out, so I left. Why do you even care?" I couldn't help but shout.

Gilbert must be dragging me out of my shell.

"I care because you're my sister! Ever since I noticed you were gone, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Plus, every time I mention it, Francis gets all fidgety." Alfred plunked down on the bench and motioned for me to sit as well. I did.

"Papa? Why would he-"

"That's what I'm wondering. It's like he knew something was up." He sighed.

"He did know that I was gone. He sent a letter to the apartment a few days ago." I bowed my head. It surprised me that Alfred had actually noticed my absence.

"I figured as much."

"Hey Mama!" Peter crashed on to my lap.

"Hello Peter, how was the ride?"

"Just as awesome as zhe first time!" Gilbert answered instead.

"Maddie? What's going on?" Alfred looked backed and forth between the three of us.

"Uh,"

"Whats he doing here?" Gilbert hissed.

"Mama, whats going on?"

"Okay, thats it! Peter off of my lap please." He moved off and instantly moved to Gilbert's side. Gilbert in turn took his hand and pushed him slightly behind him in a protective manner.

"Alfred, you know Prussia,"

"Yeah,"

"And Sealand,"

"What?"

"I'm a country!" I tried not to laugh at Peter as he stomped his foot.

"Anyways, Gilbert is my boyfriend and Peter is our adopted son. We have been living together in an apartment not far from here." _Please don't freak,_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, why?" Well at lest he wasn't freaking.

Gilbert snorted, "Because you and your asshole family locked her out and had forgotten her. I helped her and ve helped Peter along the way."

"Excuse you! It was an accident! Its not like we meant for- wait, boyfriend?"

I face palmed, "Yes Alfred, boyfriend. We've been dating." I somehow forgot that he could be quite slow.

"How long?"

"Doesn't matter." Gilbert snarled. I could tell how much Alfred being here was bothering him.

"Jones! Get your ass back in this stand!"

"Just a sec!" Al called back.

"Alfred please, don't tell anyone. Papa knowing is bad enough. Just please," I grabbed his hand. Hopefully he understood what this meant to me and would do as I asked.

"I won't tell. I understand what you mean. I'll see you Christmas though, right?"

"Al I don't know. I'll be with them," I made a weak gesture behind me towards Gilbert and Peter.

"Well think about it okay?"

"Of course," After a quick embrace, Alfred took off back to the stand.

"Vati, carry me?" Peter asked Gilbert.

"You are so spoiled, you know zhat? Fine, come here." Peter squealed in excitement as Gilbert swung him around in the air before settling him on his hip. He took my hand and we started off towards another ride.

_**Omnipresent P.O.V**_

Feli watched from behind a stand as Prussia played with his new little friend. He sighed, seeing his favorite little family be happy made him glad. As he turned to walk away, he bumped into the soild form of Ludwig.

"Ve~ Luddy, there you are!"

"Yes, vhat are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just people watching. Its fun."

"Hm, are you ready to go zhough? We've been here all day."

"Yes." Feli instantly latched himself to Ludwig's arm, "Let's go!" Ludwig jst chuckled and made way to the parking lot.

_**Alfred P.O.V**_

_What just happened?_ I asked myself. Somehow, I noticed her as she was in line. I cursed, knowing I wouldn't have if I hadn't been looking for her.

"Jones! What the hell was that?" my boss at the stand asked me.

"Ah, just a surprise." I say and retie my apron.

"Well don't just take off like that. Now get back to work."

"Yes sir." I went back to the front of the stand but Maddie and her new found life stayed on my mind.

_**Later that day: Gilbert's P.O.V**_

"Rawr!" I hear Maddie yell, followed by Peter's high pitched shriek. The two were playing superheros when I had taken off to check the mail and now they were playing dinosaurs. I chuckled as I flipped through the mail. A heavy parchment stationary caught my attention. It was from France. Looking over my shoulder towards the living room, making sure Maddie wasn't paying attention, I opend the letter:

_My dearest daughter,_

_I fear your brother may suspect your absence. I do wish you would come home for the holidays, I miss you. Expect gifts from me for all three of you. Take care._

_With love,_

_Papa._

I scowl. I barley had enough time to stash the letter in a potholder drawer when I heard, "Let's get Vati!" Not seconds later, I was tackled by two blond dinosaurs.

"Ah! I'm going down!" I laugh and play along. Peter squealed when I started to tickle him while Maddie held him down.

"We got you!" Maddie shouted followed by my famous cackle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Argh, I am so freaking sorry that this took so damn long! I had intended to finish this and upload it by Christmas (you can see how well that worked). I got distracted by some family stuff and writing out The Runners. Please for give me!**_

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

**Third person P.O.V**

The tree glowed with multicolored lights that adorned it; red star shining brightly on top. But such a tree could never out shine the family that sat around it. All three were still in their pajamas, clutching mugs of hot apple cider.

"Here Peter, this one is from Dad." Madeline pushed medium sized bag towards him. Gilbert watched from the couch as Peter opened the gift.

"Sweet!" Madeline and Gilbert smiled as Peter jumped around, swinging a Nerf gun. Silent as the snow outside, Gilbert slid behind Maddie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ah, Gilbert, what are you doing?"

"Merry Christmas, maple-leaf." He handed her a jewelry box, covered in black velvet.

"Oh, Gil, really?" She opened it to see a white gold chain charm bracelet. Already there were three little charms connected to it.

"Zhey're based off of what we've done so far." Gilbert explained. He clasped the bracelet around her wrist and smiled when she tried to look closer at the charms. He chuckled and pointed to the first charm, "It's a Ferris wheel. For the fair the other day. Maddie giggled sightly at the memory and turned the bracelet a bit.

The next one was a small red star. "Zhis one is for today."

"Cute, but what is this one? It almost looks like-" An envelope in front of her face cut the sentence short.

"Here, open it." Gilbert let her take hold of it. The envelope was a creamy colored card stock and much heavier then she first imagined. Breaking the fancy red was seal, she pulled out the smaller note first.

_Dearest Madeline,_

_I know that this could never possibly make up for what we've done. I hope you can someday forgive us. Until then, please enjoy._

_Love, your Papa and Alfred._

"What?" Pulling out the papers and looking at the first one, she squinted. Slowly, her eyes opened wide.

"A-A house? They bought us a house?"

Gilbert nodded and gently took her wrist, turning the bracelet to the final charm. It was a small, flat piece of silver, cut to shape a house. Maddie felt tears pricking at her eyes. Her sweet papa and brother, had bought them a house. Something they could proudly call home.

"You knew?"

"Yes. I talked to Francis a bit, just after moving here. He wants us to be happy and room for Peter to grow up." Maddie was still griping the papers when she threw her arms around Gilbert's neck, nearly giving him a paper cut..

She had no words, just clinging to him expressed all her joy. Later that day, if asked, he would deny that he cried too.

**Location skip**

**Francis P.O.V**

Sitting in my armchair next to the tree, I watched both Alfred and Arthur open their gifts. Alfred was anxious waiting to play the new video game I got him. I gave Arthur a silver wrapped box, "Here, for you mon amour." He scowled lightly at the sentiment, playfully swatting my shoulder. When he opened the box, a silver watch with small emeralds gleamed back at him.

"Oh, Francis, it's lovely. Thank you." He gave me a one armed hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Okay enough mushy stuff. Can I play my game now?" I chuckled while Arthur bopped him on the head.

"Can't you wait until after breakfast at least?" he said.

"I supposed that is my cue yes?" I stood and went to the kitchen to get started. A few minutes later, the sound of socked feet waking into the kitchen caught my attention.

"Do you think he actually gave it to her?" Alfred asked.

"I hope so, it is for all of them after all." I replied quietly. She hadn't come over yet, but it was still early. I flipped a few strips of bacon.

"Do you think we should tell Arthur?"

"Let him find out on his own. If we tell him, he won't believe us." Alfred nodded. We sat in silence, nothing but the sound of sizzling food could be heard. Soon, Alfred turned and went back to the front room, leaving me with my thoughts.

**Location skip**

**Ludwig P.O.V**

"Feli, please get off my back." I groaned I was trying to rest, but Feliciano had other plans. The first thing he did was straddle my back and said it was time to get up.

"But Luddy, it's time to get up."

"I know, but you still need to get off my back for me to do so." He huffed, but got up none the less. I surprised him but picking him up when I stood. Laughing, I carried him into the living room to sit in front of out sparsely decorated tree. When I set him down, it was in my lap on the floor.

He reached forward and pulled a large, flat package from behind the tree. "Here, Luddy, open it."

"Zhat's for me?" I hadn't even seen it there.

"Yup! I made it, now go on." Shrugging, I began tearing the paper off. When the painting was revealed fully, my jaw dropped.

"I know you still miss them. Do you like it?" I could only manage a nod. The painting showed Gilbert, Madeline, and little Peter, laughing. Though their backs were turned outwards, you could still feel the joy. Gilbert and Madeline each had one of Peter's hand in theirs. The part that held my attention the most was the bottom halves of the figures were painted as if fading away with the wind.

"Mein Gott, Feli, it's beautiful." and it truly was.

"I'm glad you liked it." He pecked me on my nose. Turning slightly, I grabbed the gift I had made for him. His lit up when he unwrapped it.

"Pasta! You got me pasta!"

"Yes, but zhis is special pasta. Once cooked, you can build zhings with it. I made the pasta myself, so it might not taste good but-" He melded his lips with mine, effectively stopping my babble. All in all, it was a nice day.

**Location skip**

**Berwald P.O.V**

I closed the door to the room, letting Tino sleep peacefully. He'd been out all night, delivering presents to the children of the world. In this kitchen, I made myself a cup of coffee and leaned my back on the counter. It had been a little less then a month since we had noticed Peter was missing. It ate at me, knowing that we hadn't remembered or even noticed sooner.

I heaved a sigh. We knew were he was now though. The first thing Tino had done was call Germany to ask if he knew, which he did. I was glad he was somewhere safe. IT eased ours minds somewhat, but it was still hard.

Finishing off my coffee in one last gulp, I rinsed out the cup. Throughout the rest of the day, the thoughts plagued me.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

_**So? How was it? I hope it was worth the wait. As always, till next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! Omg been to long since I've updated and for that I am incredibly sorry! I noticed while I was on my trip that this story is already a year old. I did not think it would stretch this long nor collect all the wonderful readers. So, I have written out a very special chapter for it! Here you all go my lovelies.**_

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

Peter P.O.V

I set the last box on the floor of my new room. The room itself must have the size of the apartment as a whole. Mama had been really excited on Christmas, when she and Vati told me the news. Later that day she went to visit Francis. She called him Grandpapa when she told me; whatever. A knock at my door frame caught my attention. I turned to see Vati.

"Hey kiddo, got it all?"

"Yeah," I sat on my bed, bare of it's sheets.

"Vell, I suppose you should start unpacking. Hang up your clothes and vhatnot." He shrugged.

"To tired," I whined and fell back against the bed. I heard him chuckle at my expanse and scowled.

"Now do not be like zhat; if you are tired now, how are you going to stay up tonight?" He had a point, I grudgingly realized. It was New Years eve. I shot up, "You'll let me stay up?" even to my own ears I sounded overly hopeful.

"Fine by me."

"Wohoo!" Sweden and Finland had never let me stay up for New Years before.

"What's with all the cheering?" Mama popped in the door next to Vati. "He is excited cause I told him he could stay up tonight." He shrugged again, grin on his face.

"Oh." She smiled at me and I gave her a grin in return, slightly bouncing in anticipation on the bed.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back around lunch." I giggled as she kissed Vati on the cheek and left. A few minutes later, I heard the car start.

"Is the game system and T.V. Hooked up yet?" I asked, not wanting to unpack just yet.

"Duh." Vati's grin turned animalistic and he shoved off the door frame he was leaning on. "Race you down!" With that he took off down the hall. I scrambled up to follow, "Hey! Not fair!" My only response was a cackle. He had of course beaten me down and had everything ready by the time I was down the stairs.

"Hope you have your memory card kid." Vati pulled out his blue one from his pocket.

"Yup," I had a red one. We sat on the floor and set the game for one on one. That's how Mama found us, three hours later. I was smirking in victory, having once again beaten Vati. He growled in irritation. "Dammit! I used to rock at this game. Vhat happened?"

"You got a kid, to who you showed all your little secrets," Mama answered with a giggle. She was leaning on the kitchen counter, Dunkin' Doughnuts coffee in hand.

"How was your day with Grandpapa?" I asked.

"It was good. Just some catching up." She shrugged, "He invited us over to his house for a New Years party. Alfred insisted."

"Awesome." Vati grumbled from beside me.

"Gil..."

"I'm gonna go up to my room." I said and bolted. I recognized though tones, and self instinct told me I did not need to hear this.

Omnipresent P.O.V

"Gil..." Maddie sighed. Before Gilbert could answer though, Peter took it upon himself to leave. "I'm gonna go up to my room." Once he was gone, Gilbert stood and shut down the game system.

"Gilbert,"

"Vhat?" His tone was biting but soft.

"I know you don't like them-"

"No, I do not. They _left_ you Maddie. How can you forgive that?" Looking at her, he held his hands at his sides.

"They're my family." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And? They're messed up, leaving you locked out and not even noticing until months later. Not exactly forgivable in my book." He scoffed and stepped towards her. Her chin jerked up, fire flashing in her eyes, "So, I can't forgive my family, but you can go and talk with them behind my back. Isn't that how you scored the house?" She made a gesture around her, showing what she meant.

"I vent to them before they came to us. I do not vant Peter around them! We needed something more then that apartment, so I sucked up my pride and asked for help. Doesn't mean I have forgiven them for vhat they did to you!" They were in each others faces at this point.

"Really? Your really that upset at what they did? How is it any different then what Ludwig did to you? He pretty much threw you out when we brought Peter there!" the questions and statement came out to fast for Gilbert to answer. "Does it really, truly piss you off so much that I've forgiven them?!" She screamed out loud enough that the kitchen window shook lightly.

"Yes! Despite what Ludwig did, I understand why. All of us could never have lived in that house together. I only left for you!" Crimson eyes looked down into violet ones.

"Well if you feel so bad about it, leave!" The words popped from her before she even noticed what she had said; but she couldn't back down now. She stared unflinchingly up at Gilbert's stunned face.

"Maybe I will." He whispered so quietly, she almost didn't catch it. Before she could stop him, he had spun on his heel, grabbed his keys and cell and left. Seconds later, the car started up. With a deep sigh, Madeline headed upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

_**~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Time Skip~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

Gilbert still wasn't home and he wasn't answering texts or calls on his phone. Madeline couldn't find it in herself to care much though, as she was still pissed. She had gone back down to the kitchen after about two hours to make a light dinner for Peter and herself before the party. Yes, despite Gilbert's earlier protests, she was determined to go; if only for Peter's enjoyment.

"Peter! Dinner!" She called up. He came down the stairs slowly. Seeing him try – and fail – to casually look around, she spoke up, "He's not here. Went for a drive."

"Oh."

"Here," She handed him a plate and motioned for him to sit at the table.

"Are we still going to the party?" Peter asked, hesitant.

"Yes. Speaking of, you need to find something nice to wear for it."

"Okay. Will you help?" The violet eyed woman nodded and speared a bit of sausage on her fork. After their dinner was finished, they went up to Peter's room to find him something to wear.

"That looks stuffy. And itchy." Peter grimaced.

"It won't be that bad. It's designed to be more comfortable." Holding out a sports suit for the boy, she smiled. The collared shirt was his favorite shade of dark blue while the suit itself was gray.

"Right," the word was drawn out, showing his hesitation.

"Come on, Peter. You'll look nice." That seemed to hook him, cause he took the cloths easy enough. Soon, Peter was dressed in the suit, hair styled off to the side, and shiny black shoes. He would be a little heart-breaker in the future. Rushing to dress herself, Madeline slide on a mid thigh length purple dress with silver sequins on the slim sleeves and silky ruffles. Taking her hair out of the twin pigtails, she put it in a half up, half down style. Light makeup and silver glitter stilettos later, she was ready.

"Alright Peter, lets go." After grabbing her keys and purse, they were off. It didn't take long to arrive at Francis' house. The party was in full swing when the two walked in at ten o'clock that evening.

"Madeline, Peter! Wow, you guys look amazing!" Alfred shouted from the top of the stairs. He was similarly dressed to Peter – black blazer, red collared shirt with the top two buttons undone, and black slacks. Quick hugs followed before he was off again.

Madeline grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing tray, before finding Francis. He was in the living room with Arthur and few other friends.

"Hey Papa!" She shouted over the pounding music, playing throughout the house. Turning with a grin he gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Ah, hello my baby girl." They faded easily into conversation, leaving Peter to his own devices. He walked around until he found some non-spiked fruit punch. He ended up sipping slowly in a corner. Before he even realized what was happening, he had his arms full of Italian.

"Peter!" Feliciano shouted.

Peter chuckled, "Hello Feli. You were invited?"

"Yes, Ludwig is here too, though I don't see him. Where's Madeline and Gilbert?"

"Mama is with Francis and I haven't seen Vati since about noon." Fiddling with his shirt sleeve, he looked over Feli's shoulder at the approaching Ludwig.

"Vhere'd he go?" The older blond asked.

"I don't know. Mama and Vati had a small fight and he went for a drive." Ludwig pressed his lips in a line.

"Peter?" Said boy whipped his head up at the familiar voice. The lilac colored eyes of Tino stared back at him.

"Oh my god Peter!" Tino moved forward, arms outstretch. Quick to avoid the on coming hug, Peter's eyes flashed.

"Don't touch me!" He didn't miss when the other's face fell. Berwald came over at Peter's shout.

"What's going on?"

"Non of your business. Leave me alone!" Peter took off through the crowd. He managed to find a quiet spot outside. He didn't sit very long when his cell phone went off.

Madeline. P.O.V.

Laughing, I tossed back the last of my champagne. I'd forgotten all of Papa's jokes. Half an hour into the party, I felt a tug on my dress.

Mama! Someone's on the phone for you!" Peter held out his cell to me. Mine was at the house. I pawned the empty glass off into Alfred's hands before taking the phone. When I got outside, I pressed it to my ear, "Hello? This is Madeline Williams."

"Yes, hello. Are you the partner of Gilbert Beilshimet?"

"Yes sir."

"Please come to the hospital. He has been in a car accident."


	11. Chapter 11

_**How 'bout that last chapter, huh? I really do love you guys, promise! **_

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

Madeline sat in a chair by his beside. Somehow, through the tangle of wires and tubes, she had found his hand and was clutching it tightly. Last night had been terrible. The nurse on the phone had told with the most professionally sympathetic yet cold voice that Gilbert had been in a car accident on his way home. Madeline had dropped the phone in her shock. Before she even realized it she was in the car with Ludwig in the passenger seat and Peter in the back.

Once the three made it to the hospital, Ludwig – being his brother – was told the news first. Gilbert had been driving home, about a mile from town. A van of drunken teenagers was coming from the opposite direction. The van hit some black-ice and spun into him on the passenger's side; pushing him off the road. By the time he stopped rolling, the teenagers had called the ambulance.

Aside from various bumps and bruises, Gilbert's entire left side was virtually crushed. That was product of the roll. Having landed on the driver's side first, his arm broke from hitting the door; his leg had been pinned under the steering wheel and broken in several spots. He had four completely shattered ribs. He also had a large cut across his forehead from broken glass. These would all heal in time, the doctor had reassured. That is, if Gilbert woke up.

Of all the injuries he sustained, Gilbert being knocked into a coma was the worst. Madeline was worried that he wouldn't wake, or if he did, what he would be like. Once she was told the news, Madeline slipped into a sort of shell. She didn't talk to anyone, didn't show any sort of expression aside from the spill of tears that lasted for over an hour. All she really saw was Gilbert, covered in casts and bandages and a blank room that smelled of medicine and harsh cleaning supplies.

A knock at the door jolted her slightly and made her look up. Ludwig had come back. The blond looked much worse for wear than normal; understandably so. He carried a small plastic bag with him and he had changed from his New Year's clothes.

"Madeline," Ludwig said quietly, disturbing the silent room, "I've brought you a change of clothing. Peter picked them out. I dropped him off vith Feliciano." He held the bag to her, which Madeline took robotically. "Thank you." She stood, wincing when her bare feet hit the cold tile. Glancing down at Gilbert quickly she gave Ludwig and pleading look, "Watch him?"

"Ja, of course," Ludwig nodded and sat in the seat she had just left. With a small nod, she left the room to find a bathroom.

She was incredibly grateful that Ludwig had had the insight to get Peter somewhere safe for the night. She knew that she would have to go home later, but wasn't going to leave until she had to. Madeline sighed when she found the bathroom finally. It was as plain as the rest of the hospital, and had the same smell of cleaning supplies. That was a good thing she guessed.

It hadn't taken her long to change into her black sweats and plain long sleeved shirt. Slipping Gilbert's favorite hoodie over her head, she began working at her hair. Down came the nice style from the party and into a ponytail. Ludwig had foreseen to grab a brush, toothbrush and toothpaste as well. All of this was done with steady hands that had done this every day for years. It was a practice she didn't have to think about, but she wished that she could; if only to distract herself.

As she was walking down the hall back to the room, she saw a dark blue scrub set disappear into the room. That spurred her faster. Madeline caught the door just before it swung shut.

"- he has a long road ahead of him when he wakes up." The male nurse had just finished saying. Ludwig looked up over the top of his head at me. The nurse turned, "Ah, you must be the…sister?"

"Girlfriend," Madeline corrected quietly.

"Oh, yes, my bad. I was just telling Ludwig that Gilbert's recovery process will take quite awhile." The nurse shifted around some papers on his clip board. "By the way, I'm Dallas. I'll be Gilbert's primary overseer." He flashed a grin that looked a little too wide to be convincing and it instantly set Madeline on edge.

Dallas dropped his eyes back to the papers he held, "So, you already know the extent of his injuries. Any day now, he should show signs of waking. The coma isn't as serious as we first thought."

"'Isn't as serious?' You've got to be fucking kidding me; he is in a coma for god's sake!" Madeline snapped, eyes flashing.

"Madeline, don't." Ludwig grabbed her upper arm gently, more of a warning than an actual restraint. He didn't like the guy so much either. Dallas, for his part remained unaffected.

"As far as comas can go, his is not as serious as it could have been. Please understand, it was a great possibility that he wouldn't have made it from that wreck." He said this looking directly at her.

"How can you tell someone that with a straight face?" She hissed at him.

"Years of practice."

"You son of a b-," Madeline was roughly cut off by Ludwig dragging her outside the room.

"Vhat are you trying to do? Get us kicked out of here?" His voice was low and controlled.

"No, trying to find out what his problem is." Madeline wrestled her arm from his hold.

"Right now, it's you."

"I don't care!" Her voice went up an octave and travelled down the hall. Several staff heads turned.

"You really need to stop. They are doing what they can to help him." Ludwig shifted so he was in front of the door, arms crossed. Madeline glared up at him, before she totally sagged in exhaustion. Lucky for her, Ludwig caught her before she hit the ground. Her sobs muffled in his shirt. For a few minutes he simple held her, much like brother should. He understood the feelings of helplessness, frustration, and exhaustion.

The pair stood there for the longest time, until Madeline's tears stopped. Without the two even noticing, Dallas slipped from the room and closed it behind him. Gilbert's condition was steady and would hopefully stay that way throughout the night. Glancing at them, Dallas let a small smile escape his normally professional mask. It just wasn't a picture he saw every day. Despite most thoughts on families in a hospital being brought together, it didn't usually happen. Dallas had seen too many families split apart by what they think should be done, who gets what if someone dies.

Dallas would never admit to seeing Ludwig cry softly into Madeline's hair, just as Ludwig would never admit to catching Dallas watching.


	12. Chapter 12

_**'So, updating so soon?' is what your probably thinking. Well, that last chapter kind of killed me to write. I got creative and wrote out this one way faster than normal. Probably because I needed it too...**_

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

Two weeks later, in the rare moments Madeline and Peter were home, the two were sitting down to a simple dinner in the kitchen. Madeline looked over to her son. Peter looked tired; no other way to put it. His slightly tangled blond hair hung limp around his face, not quite covering dull blue eyes. He looked nothing like the boy she took in all those months ago. She had a feeling she didn't look much better. Gilbert being in the hospital was definitely taking a tole on them. Just then, the land line rang, breaking the quiet sounds of fork scrapping against plates.

Madeline got up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Ms. Williams?" Dallas said from over the phone.

"Yes. Has something come up?" She was nervous, as much was obvious. Peter looked up at her, curious.

"It seems that Mr. Beilshemet has started to show signs of waking. He should be awake either tonight or tomorrow." His voice was bright. Dallas was truly excited for Gilbert to wake. After watching the family come in just to sit there ever day showed their commitment to each other.

"Really? Oh my- that's great!" Madeline smiled, relived.

"I'll pull some strings and see if I can make it so you and your son to come by and possibly stay the night." That was technically against the rules, but hey, he could get fired for less.

"Alright, thank you. We'll be there." Dallas smiled, "Have a good evening, Ms. Williams. I'll see you when you get here." He hung up.

Madeline put the phone back in its cradle, "Come on Peter, let's get cleaned up and pack." She had a bit of a giddy smile as she whirled around, clearing the table.

"Why?"

"The hospital just called. They said Vati is just about to wake up, either tonight or tomorrow." The look of straight up joy on Peter's face was the best thing she'd seen in weeks. The boy bounced up from his seat and ran up the stairs to pack. Tossing a change of clothes and his Spiderman pajamas in a back pack, he added in a brush and toothbrush and tooth paste. Down the hall, Madeline was doing the same, also grabbing a pair of baggy sweats and a lose tee for Gilbert.

In record time, the two pulled up to the hospital. They had meet up with Dallas just before the receptionist and they went up to the room together. After some careful instructions to keep quiet, and if Gilbert woke up to get him, Dallas slipped from the room; leaving the family to each other. Madeline looked around the room, spotting a couple of thick blankets and flat pillows for them. A tiny smile appeared at that. Maybe Dallas wasn't so bad after all.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Time of skip~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed, book in his lap. This had become his normal spot in the weeks of waiting. At first, he didn't feel the twitch of Gilbert's hand barley touching his leg. When said hand's fingers curled around a fistful of sheets slowly, Peter did look up with wide blue eyes to meet groggy, dull red ones. "Vati!" Peter whispered shouted and twisted to better face him.

Gilbert cleared out his throat a few times, "Hey kiddo," The words were gruff and scratchy from unuse. He managed to summon a small smile for the boy. He flicked his eyes over to Madeline, who had just walked back in from the hall. "Hey Birdie."

"Gil," it came out as a breathy sigh as she rushed over and took hold of Gilbert's right hand. Gilbert looked around best he could, "So, vhat's my damage?"

"Car accident. Groups of kids driving drunk spun on some black ice and hit you, pushing you off the road. Rolled down the banking." She winced a bit.

"My whole body hurts like hell."

"It would. Left arm and leg, both broken in several spots. Four broken ribs, also left side. Cuts and bruises everywhere."

"Ow," Gilbert cracked a small smile. She smacked his hand lightly, "Don't laugh," but even as she said it, her grin gave away her own relief at the joke. The trio looked over when Dallas came in.

"Evening Mr. Beilshement. Glad to see you back with us." Madeline gave a slight face that said, 'you're so full of shit.' Accurately reading the expression, Gilbert spoke before she had the chance to, "Yeah. So, how am I doing?" He fought off the urge to move around.

"Well, you're awake, which is good. Are you feeling any overwhelming amount of pain anywhere?"

"No, I'm good. Food would be awesome though."

"Alright I'll send something up. In the mean time, try to avoid moving if at all possible. Catch up with your family, you've missed a bit." With a smile and a nod, Dallas left the room once more. Instantly, Madeline relaxed.

"Guy is a little creepy." Gilbert grinned as his family laughed. Madeline grabbed her cell, "I'm going to call Ludwig; tell him the news." With that she stepped into the hall. Quickly dialing the cell with one hand, she pressed to her ear. She looked around as she waited.

"Hallo?" came Ludwig's gruff voice.

"Hey Ludwig, it's Madeline."

"Oh, hey. Vhat's going on?"

"Just calling to tell you Gilbert is awake. Peter and I are with him now." It was impossible to suppress the grin that popped up on her face.

"Really? We'll be over straight away." He sounded excited; probably more than when she was told.

"Alright, see you when you get here." She ended the call and went back into the room. Peter had curled up on Gilbert's good side and was in the middle of telling him all about the weeks he'd missed. Though nothing really important happened, Gilbert listened with rapt attention.

As promised, Ludwig was there withing a half hour, Feli in tow. Madeline watched as the brothers embraced each other as much as they could. Since it was late – and didn't technically have permission – Ludwig and Feli left soon after, with the promise of tomorrow. As the door clicked closed, Madeline sat back in the seat she used this whole time. Peter had balled himself against Gilbert's side, sleeping peacefully. Maddie held Gilbert's hand and rubbed small circles with her thumb absently.

"Maddie,"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." He looked at her over Peter's head, regret in his eyes.

"For what?" She asked, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I shouldn't have taken off like I did." Maddie shook her head. "If anyone should be sorry it's me. I shouldn't have said the things I did." Gilbert smiled softly at her, holding her hand tighter. Madeline stood on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss. Pulling back, Gilbert grinned, "Tired?" the reminder made her yawn.

"Maybe a little." Using his good hand, he patted he bed, "Hop in."

"Gil, there is no room." She motioned to Peter.

"Nah, there's plenty. Watch," Gilbert squirmed over the best he could, keeping Peter to him with his arm. "Gilbert! You're going to hurt yourself more." Madeline chided.

"Oh, just get in." Though she grumbled the whole time, she did eventually manage to lay on the bed. Peter slept on, oblivious, in between his parents.

From outside the room, Dallas watched with a small smile. He knew that he should go in there and kick both of them out from the bed, but he couldn't; wouldn't. It wasn't often he saw families like that.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry I kept ya'll hanging on this long. Been busy; school, work, and chores suck. Be warned, my vowel keys are a little sticky, so if I'm missing one or two, sorry in advnce.**_

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_DoP_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

Madeline woke up with the worse pain in her back. She was warm though, a smaller body curled up next to her. Slowly shifting Peter away, she sat up in the cramped hospital bed. Dallas hadn't kicked them out. Strange, any other nurse would have. She shrugged and slip carefully from the bed, catching the thick blanket before it fell. That wasn't there either, last night. Weird; all well. The others in the bed were still blissfully asleep, Peter having flipped to cuddle into Gilbert's side. She smiled and fixed the blanket over them. A quick trip down the hall to change, then she went to find a decent breakfast for when they woke up. The drive was quick; around the loop to a quieter part of the city, then into Dunkin' Doughnuts.

A maple glazed, chocolate sprinkle, éclair, two coffees and hot coco later, the three munched happily. "When did you take off to get these?" Peter asked mouth full of fluffy dough. "Don't talk with your mouth full; and before you two woke up." He nodded, satisfied. Gilbert sipped his coffee slowly, relishing in its warmth. The morning passed slowly, the three of them happy to be together again. Gilbert was quieter than normal though, which Madeline didn't fail to notice. Questions would have to wait though, as Ludwig had shown up, trailing the Italian twins, Spain, and France. America was nowhere to be found. France promised he'd be there later.

"Wow! That's so pretty! You painted that?" Peter asked Feliciano, staring at a picture on his phone. It was a simple pink flower, golden lines coming from it. Feli nodded, "I did." The two continued to flip through his phone, pointing out things he'd painted or Romano; even things Ludwig built. Peter was fascinated. He wished that he could do such awesome things! "Could you… could you teach me, Feli?" Peter asked in a small voice. He didn't want to be turned away like he had been with Arthur. To his credit, Feli gave bright smile, "Of course Peter! I'd love to teach you how to paint. You know, fratello is really good at painting too." He pointed to Romano.

"I know; I saw some on your phone. Though I'm not sure if he would teach me,"

"Oh, he's a better sculptor anyways. See, look at these," Feli scrolled through his photos, pulling up his favorite sculpting by his brother. It was a realistic looking stature of the twin brothers as little boys, with a man standing behind them. It was Grandpa Rome. A large wolf prowled their feet. Peter's breath caught, "Wow, it's amazing. He really did that?" Feli nodded. Romano heard the praise and secretly smiled. He knew which one he hd shown Peter as it was his favorite as well. That one was his proudest pieces. Feli and Peter continued to talk about painting and other forms of art. The boy looked sky high to have someone actually hold a conversation with him. Others had just written him off as an annoying little boy. He was growing, Romano noticed with mild shock. Ever since being taken in by Madeline, people from her country started to travel there. With the culture from Gilbert seeping in and soon from Feli and himself as well, the blond territory would soon be growing taller.

Antonio peeked over from his spot next to Gilbert. Sight of Romano smiling, even only slightly, made him light up before turning back to his friend. Gilbert was laughing about something the French man on the other side of the bed had said. It was good to see him smiling, despite his current situation. He was in rough shape. The bruises had started to fade from initial dark red-purple color to deep blues and blacks. Course, everyone had seen him worse, but to know that this came from a mere car crash was enough to freak them all out. Normally, he only ended up like this after having one too many drinks and far too many fights.

The green eyed man appreciated that he was alive though. He was almost human now from being dissolved so long; the crsh very well could have killed him. It was a sobering thought, but Antonio refused to show as such. He was the 'happiness' model after all. It wouldn't do for the others to see anything but his smile. It didn't matter much that just about everyone in the room had seen him at his worst.

"Yo, Antonio, what's got you spacing out so bad?" Gilbert asked him. Antonio shrugged, "Nothing important." The three folded easily into conversation again; laughing and talking crap like the best friends they are. Alfred had shown up at some point, toting Starbucks with him. Good times passed as they all nursed hot drinks. Madeline and Ludwig were really the only two having a serious conversation; they were discussing care options for Gilbert. They both agreed to let Gilbert stay in his own home, in the downstairs guest room. Madeline would be his primary care giver, but when she was busy for whatever reason Ludwig would take over until she came back. Eventually, friend visiting hours were over. With hugs and handshakes, Francis, Alfred, Antonio, and Romano left; happy with a day well spent. A few hours remained for family only, leaving Ludwig, Feli, Maddie, and Peter to stay with Gilbert.

These next hours were much more subdued. It was still happy and laughter filled, but not as rowdy or as crowded. Peter stayed crowded to Feli's side – his new found best friend. Feli certainly didn't mind. Madeline stayed by Gilbert, running hand through his hair. One big happy family. Sort of. Gilbert was still a little off, not talking as much. Ludwig was a little worried for him. It wasn't often that Gilbert was like this, nd when he was, it meant he thinking way too much. Soon, Ludwig and Feli took their farewell; not after convincing Madeline to let Peter stay over with them. Once the three were gone for the night, Madeline curled herself next to Gilbert on the bed, tucking her head under his chin.

"What's up with you today?" She asked quietly. Gilbert stayed quiet for so long, she thought that he wasn't going to answer. She felt a small wet drop hit her forehead and she looked up, shocked, "Gilbert?" He hd his eyes squeezed shut and was biting his lip. Madeline shifted and tucked his head to her shoulder as she rubbed his back soothingly. His good arm wrapped around her back, clutching her pink sweater.

Madeline said nothing, just held onto him, figuring that Gilbert would talk when he was ready. After a few minutes, his little hics stopped and he pulled away slightly. She fixed him with a steadying gaze, "Better?"

He nodded just barely, "Sort of. I was…was thinking."

"About?" She watched as he seemingly curled in on himself without actually moving, "Everything I could have lost…just by being stupid." The words stung, not her, but Gilbert. If he hadn't gotten angry, hadn't left for a drive, he wouldn't be here. Madeline for her part was quiet.

"My family, my friends…everything that matters to me I almost threw away. Gott, how could I?" Tears tracked down his face once more. Madeline took his hand and held it, "Gilbert…it's okay. You're here, you're alive. That is all we asked for. No one knew if you would wake up or not, we were all so worried." She leaned forward and kissed way a tear from his eye. "Please…do not blame yourself for this. We all know you would never throw away something you worked for." She paused nd bit her lip.

"I love you Gilbert." He looked up at her, shock filtering through his eyes, "Really?" She nodded, lip still caught between her teeth. Gilbert smiled.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ouch, dammit!" Gilbert growled as he banged his casted leg on the doorframe of the first floor guest room. The week he'd been home had been quite similar to this. Gilbert being Gilbert had refused any offer of hiring a nurse to help him out at home, insisting that he could do it himself. Madeline not seeing any real reason to argue with him let him. Though, she would be more than happy to help Gilbert roll around in his wheel chair. Most mornings – like this one – he would get himself wheeled into the dinner room for breakfast, bumping into everything as he tried to maneuver himself with one hand. But, he was persistent that he does it himself. Madeline had rolled her eyes at his actions more than once but really didn't want to fight about.

Peter offered a smile to the silver haired man as he rolled into the dining room, a small scowl on his face, "Morning Papa," Madeline smiled at the frying pan in front of her. She still hadn't gotten over the joy caused by hearing that. It had been months since he had first called them Mama and Papa, but it always felt like the first time. "Morning kiddo," Gilbert rolled up beside Madeline, "And good morning to you too." With a little giggle, Maddie bent down to give him a sweet kiss, pressing a mug of hot coffee into his hand. The three situated themselves at the table, all tucking in to the simply breakfast Maddie made.

"So, Peter, how are lessons going?" Gilbert asked. Before the accident, Frances had started giving Peter culture lessons on Europe as a whole. It was really helping him grow. Thanks to people from several countries finding home on the small port, it had expanded greatly. It was nice to see to see him finally gain some inches height wise. God knows Peter is proud of himself. "It's going great! Grandpapa is so smart about all the other countries. I'm finally learning about the people around me." His smile was bright. "I hadn't known that everyone's culture were so different from each other."

"Well, to be fair, Arthur kept you pretty sheltered and putting you with Berwald and Tino was no help." Madeline shrugged. Peter smirked, "Well, now I'm growing. I'll have to find either some new land, or start making an Atlantis." The three laughed. "Very true. It may be hard to find some new land though. I don't want you in any wars. Ever." Madeline's voice was stern. Gilbert chuckled, "Take it easy love, we'll find something. No wars intended." Peter laughed and bit a piece of bacon, "Yeah Mama, just 'cause I'm growing doesn't mean I want any wars on my hands."

"Maybe some of my islands would work." Madeline pondered that thought. There were definitely plenty of them. She guessed that any of the larger ones would do. Too bad she couldn't give Hans Island, but legally it was part Denmark's as well. She'd have to talk about that with him.

"Mama? Hello, Mama?" Peter waved a hand in front of her face. With a small hum she blinked and looked at him, "What?" Laughing Peter sat back in his chair, "You spaced."

"That's not new." Gilbert snorted with a smile. The breakfast ended on a good note, Peter cleaning up the table and dishes. Soon after finishing, Peter went up to his room to grab his stuff. He was to meet up with Frances and Ludwig today for lessons. Frances told him to pack extra clothes and swim trunks which confused him greatly. Where the three of them would be going where he would need swim trunks? Whatever. He shrugged and tossed some in a back pack along with a few bottles of water and trail mix. He got munchies a lot.

Red backpack thumbing against him, Peter went downstairs calling out on his way, "Mama, Grandpapa and Uncle Ludwig are outside, I'll see you later!"

"Alright, don't be out to long! Oh and tell Grandpapa to meet me at the coffee shop on 4th street tomorrow?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mama." Shaking his head he went outside, shutting the door behind him. He chuckled at the vehicle sitting in the drive way. A hunter's green Jeep stood proudly with a grinning Ludwig, a scowling Francis and three very happy dogs panting out the roll cage. "Is it entirely necessary for us to ride in this?" Francis whined.

"You told me vhere ve vere going and ve vouldn't make it zhere in your car. Sorry." Ludwig shrugged in a way that said that he was anything but sorry. Peter jumped up into the back seat and buckled in, a dog settling in his lap, "Where are we going Grandpapa?"

"Tis a surprise," Francis winked over his shoulder and they were off, driving out of town and further. Before too long, the Jeep was bouncing around and over large rocks. Peter's teeth chatter with each bounce and he was holding on for dear life; that in no way meant he wasn't having fun. One rough ride later and they were driving slowly on course sand. Peter's mouth dropped open in shock. Before him was a sky high waterfall. It tumbled over three stories of rocks into a river flowing downwards.

"Welcome to the counties retreat." Francis smiled as he hopped out of the Jeep, flip flop covered feet hitting the sand. Ludwig opened a door and the dogs piled out, instantly heading for the clear water. Peeking over the edge, Peter saw the water was entirely clear, seeing all the way to the bottom. The three set up a little picnic, Peter's books and homework spread out between them. Cans of frosty soda sat in the cooler beside them. It was nice to have lessons under the sun with the promise with swimming afterwards.

Ludwig simply watched the two while casually playing with his dogs. It had been awhile since he just let go and relax. Peter's voice broke through his bliss, "Why is place this called 'countries retreat?'"

"It is vhere ve can go to just relax. Only ve countries have ever found or been here." Ludwig flopped back on the sand, his dogs instantly converging on him. "So…why have you brought me here?"

Francis smiled and pulled a paper from a folder at his feet. He handed it to Peter, "Well, all countries deserve to know about it." Peter read through the paper, eyes widening with each line. Finally they rest on three pretty little signatures.

"I'm…I'm a country?" He whispered. In different shades of blue pen were two support signatures and one witness signatures to validate him, Sealand, a country at long last. With joyful tears, Peter launched himself at his grandpapa, then at his uncle. The two had both signed to support him as allies in being his own country. "Thank you…thank you!"

"It is our pleasure Peter. I know how long you've wanted this. Your mama and I talked it over and agreed that you were ready." Francis kissed the crown of his head, "Now, how would our country here like to go swimming?"

Peter cheered and stripped off his t-shirt, glad he'd thrown on his swim trunks earlier.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Last chapter you guys! I'm sorry to see it end but, I have other stories to give life too. I hope that this one may live on in you guys. Keep it alive.**_

_**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

**Four years later.**

"Hey Momma, they're here!" Peter called from the front door, accompanied by the chatter her papa, brother, and brother in laws. Yup, Ludwig and Feli had tied a tight knot two years ago, just after her and Gilbert had. It had been crazy in the years following Peter being made a country: he'd grown, not only taller and stronger but also wiser. No longer did he act like a petulant child, but a good man. Even if he did only looked twenty. Madeline turned from setting the table and smiled. Being the second Saturday of the month, it was her turn to have everyone over for dinner.

"Mon sweet daughter, look at you!" Francis hugged his daughter with a laugh. "Hi Papa," she said, hugging him back. No sooner had Francis let go, she was lifted up in a bear hug from Alfred.

"Hey sis!"

"Al, put me down!" She chuckled as her feet found the floor again. Ludwig and Feli took their turns before shuffling into the kitchen to put the dessert they brought in the fridge. Francis followed with a bottle of wine. Looking over her family for a second, she went up the stairs to find Gilbert. A quick search revealed him in the master bedroom, fixing his shirt in the mirror.

"Gil, do you need help with your tie?" Her amusement was poorly hidden and he grinned at her through the mirror, "Yeah."

Walking over, she fixed it for him, then rested her left hand against his cheek, ring glinting proudly. Gilbert caught her hand and kissed the palm before sealing his lips over her gently. A handful of seconds passed before they broke apart, "They're here,"

"I heard," Gil laughed. Maddie swatted his shoulder playfully while he grabbed his cane from leaning against the dresser. The movement in his left leg hadn't fully come back, even after physical therapy. It was alright though; the cane helped him move around freely as possible.

The pair walked down the stairs together, a chorus of 'hey Gil's sounded followed by another round of hugs. Soon, the seven were seated at the table, laughing and talking.

It was simple, it was family. They could all be unnoticed together.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~DoP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ **

_**I know its short, but I like how it ended. Now, if anyone has any questions, please, ask away. I'd love to answer anything.**_


End file.
